Why did you do it?
by Midnight Butterfly-chan
Summary: Lisanna came back. And everyone ignored Lucy, for 3 months. She is heartbroken, when Natsu kicks her off the team and calls her weak. Why did he do it? But Lucy isn't a weakling. She goes into a dark forest, and finds a dragon...who trains her to be a Dragon Slayer? What happens next? NaLu pairing! 3
1. Heartbroken, happiness and fear

**Why did you do it?**

**Chapter 1 'Heartbroken, happiness and fear'**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello again! This is my third fanfic, yay! I like to write stories, especially about Fairy Tail! I don't own FT, or any of it's characters. Only this story and my oc's. Btw, did you read already chapter 334? Poor Gray! He can't die! TOO YOUNG TO DIE! Poor Juvia too.. those damn evil dragons! Hate them! But still, now this story is gonna me about NaLu! Please enjoy, minna! And also, sorry for the OOC'ness!

**Summary: **Lisanna came back. And everyone ignored Lucy, for 3 months. She is heartbroken, when Natsu kicks her off the team and calls her weak. Why did he do it? But Lucy isn't a weakling. She goes into a dark forest, and finds a dragon...who trains her to be a Dragon Slayer? What happens next? NaLu pairing!

_Enjoy chapter one!_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

***Flashback***

_Lisanna is back and everyone is ignoring me! How long? Well, about now 3 months! I even asked Mira a milkshake, but she said 'Don't disturb me! Go away!' and she went happily to talk with Lisanna. Lisanna there, Lisanna here..why her? I know she was gone for so long time, and now came back. I thought Fairy Tail was a family to me. But it isn't anymore. Soon, Team Natsu came to talk with me. I was happy, but soon, my happiness faded away._

_"We're kicking you out of the team. Besides, you're a weakling and we always have to save your ass. Lisanna is better and stronger, so she is in our team now." Natsu said and Gray and Erza nodded. I saw Lisanna behind Natsu, smirking. I felt tears stream down my cheeks._

_"You know what, Team Natsu? I quit. I quit the damn guild! I hate this 'dream guild'! I thought this was my family and the guild cares for their nakama and family! Nothing! They didn't! I was fucking ignored for 3 months! I hate you all! Except Wendy and Carla, and Gajeel and Pantherlily! They're the only ones who talk me...I loved Fairy Tail...I loved you Natsu, but not anymore. I'm leaving, so goodbye, Fairy Tail!" I shouted at them angrily and ran out of the guild, crying. I ran to my house and changed my clothes, and packed my things. I called Virgo and Loke to help me pack my stuff. They tried to cheer me up. Then, I went to the train station. I'm going to go to Sabertooth._

_**Time skip, two months ago.**_

_I'm now a Sabertooth's mage and I am now walking to a dark forest. I sense some weird magic in the forest. Then I saw a huge, black creature behind the old trees. I gathered my courage and went closer._

_"Do not be scared, celestial spirit mage. I am not harming you. My name is Ramina, the Apocalypse Dragon. Do you want me to train you?" the dragon spoke. I was amazed, a dragon spoke with me._

_"Y-Yes, please train me! My name is Lucy Heartfilia..a Sabertooth mage.." I said and gulped. Ramina had black scales, with some special marks on her. Some purple curles and blueish dots and red details. Her big, grey horns were spiky. She had blood red eyes._

_"Ah, you smell like a Light Dragon and Shadow Dragon Slayer. Weissologia and Skiadrum, am I right?" Ramina asked. I nodded. "They're my friends.." I said._

_"Well, you are my child now, and we are going to train. Starting now.." Ramina said and we started training.._

***End on flashback***

So, here I am, with my dragon, Ramina the Apocalypse Dragon. I trained for two months, I am a fast leaner! I love Ramina **(A/N: Ramina is a female dragon, if you're curious :3) **and all about her. She is kind and sweet to me. I am now a Apocalypse Dragon Slayer, and I think I'm very powerful too! But Ramina has to go now, back to the other dragons.

"Ramina, by the way, why did all the dragons disappear?" I asked and looked at Ramina, who sighed.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you, Lucy-chan." Ramina said in a sad voice. I was sad too.

"B-But, it was very nice to meet you, Ramina. I love you forever and I'll never forget you! You're the best family to me!" I said and hugged her. She smiled and flapped her huge, scale wings.

"I love you too, Lucy-chan. You're the very first human I've ever met. It was nice to train you. I am going to miss you, and I'll never forget you too. Also, you are the first generation Apocalypse Dragon Slayer. But I must go now, goodbye, my child Lucy-chan!" Ramina said as she grinned, and she started to flap her wings and then she was flying. I was a bit crying and waved to Ramina. I'll miss her. Soon enough, she flied away, turning to invisible, no one to see, except me.

I sighed and started to walk to the guild, Sabertooth. I bet my team, Sting, Rogue, Yukino-chan, Rufus, Orga and Min-chan (Minerva) are lookng for me.

* * *

**Time skip, at Sabertooth.**

I stopped at the doors of the guild. I sighed again and opened the doors and went in. Soon, a group of people tackled me down.

"Lucy!" I heard them say. I opened my eyes and saw Sting, Yukino-chan and Min-chan on me.

"Where were you, Lucy-chan?" Yukino-chan asked. "Yeah!" Sting and Min-chan said.

"Umm...I was in a dark forest, training. Yeah, training.." I smiled a bit. Sting then sniffed me and I blushed a bit.

"Why do you smell like a dragon?" Sting asked and got closer to my face. I blushed madly.

"W-Well, I can't keep it a secret from you anymore.." I said. Yes, I kept my training in a secret from them for two months. I'll tell them now. "Two months ago, I met a dragon in a dark forest. The dragon was Ramina, the Apocalypse Dragon. I trained with her two months, and now I'm a Apocalypse Dragon Slayer. She is my dragon." I said and stood up.

"Oh, but usually Dragon Slayers have an exceed..?" Min-chan asked.

"Well...yeah. I got my exceed a couple weeks ago. It's a black-purple furred male exceed, with a cute black dragon costume, like Frosch has a cute frog costume. My exceeds name Haru. He wants to be a brave exceed, but sometimes he is coward.." I said and sweatdropped, then smiled.

"Where is Haru then?" Yukino-chan asked.

"I don't know. I thought he was in the guild.." I said and looked around the guild. Suddenly the doors opened and I saw Haru flying at me.

"Lucy-chaaaan! Help me! I tried to defeat this monster, but it attacked me!" Haru flied into my chest. We all looked a bit shocked, then a huge monster crashed into the guild. It looked like a tiger, but maybe a mutant tiger..?

"What the-?" Sting growled and looked at the monster.

"ROAAAR!" the monster roared and attacked us...

* * *

**End of chapter one! How was it? Please review to tell me! And if you can, please give me some ideas for the next chapter..Sorry for the OOC'ness and maybe grammar mistakes or errors. Bye for now! The next chapter will be posted maybe today or tomorrow, thanks for reading!**

**- Rubin-chan :3  
**


	2. Defeating the monster!

**Why did you do it?**

**Chapter 2 'Defeating the monster!'**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Time for chapter two! Please enjoy! Gomenasai for the grammar errors and OOC'ness :o. Also, I don't own FT, only the story & my oc's. Have you ever eaten Pringles' Xtra Spicy Chilli Sauce chips? I tasted them with my big brother..and we almost got an heart attack for the hotness! I can't eat them anymore..But let's read now the story, shall we?

_Enjoy chapter two!_

* * *

**Previously on 'Why did you do it?'**

_"What the-?" Sting growled and looked at the monster._

_"ROAAAR!" the monster roared and attacked us..._

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

The 'mutant tiger' monster attacked us. We all managed to dodge. The monster roared again.

"Haru, why the hell did you bring it here?!" Sting shouted and glared at the monster.  
"S-Sorry.." Haru muttered and was scared. Sting sighed and attacked the monster with Rogue.  
"Light Dragon's Roar!" Sting roared at the monster. "Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Rogue roared also. I growled and other mages also attacked.

"Haru, fly to safe here, go and tell master Jiemma that a monster attacked and tell him also that we got it under control. Go!" I said as Haru flew away, and I heard a faint 'Aye!'. I then looked at the monster.

"Apocalypse Dragon's Roar!" I roared a blackish, starry, dusty and windy blast to the monster. I think it roared in pain and backed away a little bit.

"Good, blondie!" I heard Sting say to me and I sighed. I looked at my keys, and one of them was glowing. I took the key and looked at it. It was a dragon-like key! I-It's...It's Ramina's key! I cannot believe it. _'Please don't loose my key, Lucy-chan. Call me when you really need me..my child..' _I heard a voice echoe in my mind. I smiled warmly and then looked at the monster.

"Goddamn monster! Die already!" Sting shouted and attacked the monster.

"Open! The gate of the Libra! I open thee..!" Yukino summoned Libra **(A/N: Is it right? I hope so..) **and Libra attacked the monster.

"Open! The gate of the Lion, Loke!" I summoned Loke to help me.

"Hello, princess. Want me to help you?" Loke smiled happily.

"Yes, Loke, let's go!" I said and used my whip to slash the monster. Loke with his Regulus powers, attacked the monster. Soon, Loke got hit and poofed back to the Spirit Realm.

"We are Sabertooth! We will never lose!" I shouted and slashed the monster's eye. It bleeded so much. The monster roared and with it's tail at me. I got hit and I flew to the bar, crashing into it. My head and arm bleeded a bit, but I didn't care. I heard some 'Lucy! Are you okay?' and 'Lucy-chan, are you hurt or in pain?'. I stood up and went to the monster.

"You damn monster! How dare you attack! Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Fire of the Apocalypse!" I shouted. Everything turned dark. The monster was dark too now, and it stopped moving. My guildmates still could move and they looked at me. I smirked and my eyes started to glow red. I could feel the magic power inside me. A black glowing magic circles appeared on my both hands. They lit into black fire. The fire of the Apocalypse. I hope Ramina is watching me. I then jumped to attack the monster, with full of my powers. I hit the monster hard and it fell on the ground. I fell on the ground too, panting really hard. I heard faint yells about me. They're worrying about me.

"W-We...defeated the..monster..." I said and smiled, before I fainted.

* * *

**Okay, second chapter is done. Was it good or bad? Please tell me. Oh, by the way, I need some of your oc's to the next chapter! Submit some and I'll take few of your oc's to the story. Your oc's will be in my oc guild Hydra Hearts, which is a lame name, I know. Hydra Hearts is a bad guild, which Lucy and the gang are going to fight (yeah, I spoil something).. but please sign this:**

**Name: **your oc's name

**Age:** age about 13 to 29

**Gender: **male or female?

**Magic: **max. two magics

**Special move:** just one please and describe it

**Pets: **in Hydra Hearts, every guild member has their own pet animal, which is your oc's? Wolf, lion, tiger, cat, cow?

**Guild mark: **where is your guild mark and color?

**Appearance: **what does your oc look like? what hairstyle? what clothes? any special marks or tattoos or something?

**Personality: **is your oc sweet or kind or evil or a badass? :D

**History: **what happened in your oc's history and why did your oc join Hydra Hearts?

**Extra info: **something else you'd like to tell about your oc?

* * *

**Thank you for submitting your oc's! I'll maybe take four first oc's. Thanks for reading too! Bye bye! Till' next time we see. Also, sorry if this chapter was short...I'll try to make longer! ^u^  
**

**- Rubin-chan**


	3. The Dragon Crystal and Ana Highland

**Why did you do it?**

**Chapter 3 'The Dragon Crystal and Ana Highland'**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you Zelda-san, Ayanoamaya, Lucy Black Heartfillia and DarkAndShadows for submitting their OC's! They're gonna appear in this chapter. Thank you very much! Here are their Oc's:

Zelda-san: Ana Highland

Ayanoamaya: Ayano Amaya

Lucy Black Heartfillia: Annie Blackheart

DarkAndShadows: Midori Blackfang

Also, I changed the plot a bit. So in this chapter, Lucy and her team, Sting, Rogue, Yukino and Minerva are going on a mission, to defeat a guild named Hydra Hearts. They also meet one of Hydra Hearts' S-class mages, Ana Highland.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FT, it owns Hiro Mashima.

_Enjoy chapter three! 'The Dragon Crystal and Ana Highland'_

* * *

**Previously on 'Why did you do it?'**

_"W-We...defeated the..monster..." I said and smiled, before I fainted._

* * *

**Normal POV**

The next day was normal. Sun was bright in the sky and it was a hot day. In Sabertooth, some of them were dying for the hotness. Not really dying. Then again, Sabertooth's Lucy Heartfilia was lying on the bed of the infirmary. She was awake, a bit tired and sore. Her friends, or her team came to visit her. Her teammates were Sting, Rogue, Yukino and Minerva. Yukino and Minerva brought her some flowers to cheer her up. Lucy's exceed, Haru flew to her and hugged her. Lucy smiled and hugged her exceed.

"Hey blondie, you awake now?" Sting asked and looked at Lucy.

"Yeah..I'm just feeling like a shit..and sore.." Lucy sighed.

"Lucy-chan, me and Min-chan brought you some flowers. Hope you'll be happy!" Yukino smiled and Minerva handed Lucy the flowers.

"Awww, thank you very much, guys!" Lucy said and smiled, and sniffedd the flowers. A very good smell of the flowers. Lucy liked it.

"Lucy, are you able to move?" Rogue asked.

"I guess...I want to move, not just sit here on the bed all day..it's boring." Lucy answered to Rogue. Rogue nodded and looked at the others.

"Well, blondie, we're going on a job. What was it again?" Sting said and looked at Yukino. Yukino took a paper out of her pocket and read it to them:

_Please help us! A guild named Hydra Hearts wants our village's precious, ancient 'dragon crystal' The dragon crystal is powerful, and it can give only to the dragon slayers it's power, making them even more powerful. All the dragon slayers know this crystal. Please do not be fooled with their guild name or their kindness, inside they are bad! They have wild and strong pet animals._

_What to do: Defeat the guild's four S-class mages. The four are after the crystal._

_Reward: 5,000,000 jewels._

_Where: in Fiore's forests, the Tsuki Village._

_From: the leader of Tsuki Village, Hana Mizushima._

"That's the job. There are five of us in this team, so each of us will get 1,000,000 jewels. Fair enough." Yukino said and put the paper back into her pocket.

"Okay, I'm with you guys!" Lucy said and stood up from the bed.

"Okay. We're meeting at the train station five o' clock. You've got thirty minutes to get ready. Pack what you need. Let's go now." Minerva said and we all left the infirmary, and then the guild.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I was walking to my house, Haru flying next to me. Really, a guild named Hydra Hearts? And only four S-class mages to defeat. But the reward is quite high, so this job might be a little hard. Whatever. Soon I was at my house's doors, and I unlocked the doors with my key. I opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door. Haru went to the kitchen to find some fish to eat, and I went to my bedroom. I stripped out of my clothes and took a towel. Then I went to the bathroom. I saw that the bathtub had already the hot water in it, so I went inside the bathtub and relaxed.

"So warm..aaahh~" I saidd and summoned Plue to be with me.

"Puun puuuun~" Plue shivered and also relaxed in the bathtub.

* * *

**20 minutes later..**

I only had ten minutes to be there! I quickly got out of the bathtub and wrapped the towel around by body. I sent Plue back to the Spirit World and went to my bedroom to dress up. Because it was hot weather outside, I decided to wear zebra-patterned bikini's, white knee-high jeans and white heels. I let my hair be free. I grabbed my little, pink backpack out and put some important things inside it. Then I looked at the clock. I now had only five minutes left. Luckily I live close to the train station only few minutes to walk there, or run.

"Haru, come on!" I shouted and went out of the bedroom. I opened the door and Haru flew out. I closed the door and began to run to the train station.

"Haru, pick me up, so we can get faster there." I said to Haru, while running. Haru mumbled something, while he was eating a fish and picked me up. By flying, we got there fast. I already saw my team there, waiting for me. When we got there, Haru put me down to the ground and sat on my head.

"Lu-chan! You're here!" Min-chan said and hugged me.

"Blondie, what took you so long?" Sting asked me and smirked.

"My name is Lucy, Stingy-bee!" I glared at Sting. He backed away from me.

"I'm not Stingy-bee! You blondie!" Sting said back to me, and I ingored it.

"Lucy-chan was relaxing in the bathtub for twenty minutes!" Haru said, still eating his fish. I blushed a bit.

"Next time, I'll come and play with her.." I heard Sting mumble. I blushed again and ignored him. We boarded the train and soon the train started move. Somehow, I ended sitting between Sting and Rogue. A blush creepedd up on my face. They both got motion sickness and leaned their heads on my shoulders. Yukino-chan and Min-chan were smirking at me. I glanced at Sting, who was looking at my chest.

"You idiot! Don't stare at my chest!" I said and punched Sting. Then, he didn't stare at them and his head was still on my shoulder. Rogue was asleep, and I sighed.

* * *

**Time skip, in Tsuki Village...normal POV**

The village was quiet, but there was few people walking around. Lucy's team went to find the leader. Soon, they found the leader of the village, Hana Mizushima. Hana was about 25 or older, with dark-green, short hair. She wore a dark-blueish kimono, with a flower decoration in her hair.

"Hello. I assume you five are from Sabertooth? Please show your guild marks." Hana asked. They showe their guild marks and Hana nodded.

"We came to protect the Dragon Crystal. My name is Yukino Aguria. These are my teammates, Lucy Heartfilia, Minerva, Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe. And yes, we are from Sabertooth." Yukino said.

"Ah, yes, Thank you for coming. I think the mages from Hydra Hearts are coming today, maybe soon. Please be prepared. I'll show you the Dragon Crystal." Hana said and went to show the team the crystal. They arrived into a room, a dark room. The only light in the room was the Dragon Crystal, on a small 'shrine'. The crystal looked like a dragon's head and it was shining bright.

"Here is the crystal. I have some guards outside the building and you'll be guarding inside, right here." Hana said an gave a weak smile.

"Okay, we understa-" Minerva was cut, when a earthquake came. The crystal almost moved, but Lucy managed to catch it, before it fell from the 'shrine'.

"Miss Hana! The enemy is attacking! They're from Hydra Hearts!" a guard told Hana, who was in shock, along with Lucy, Yukino, Minerva, Rogue and Sting.

"What?! Get more guards, now!" Hana ordered and looked at Team Sabertooth.

"Your job has began. Please guard it good. I must go now to lead the guard. Good luck!" Hana said and left the guild.

"Okay, ready, guys?" Lucy said and took her whip and Taurus' key out. Everyone nodded.

* * *

**Few minutes later...**

Team Sabertooth was prepared for anything. Soon, white haired girl with streaks of black came in to the room. She looked like a 17-years old. She wore graphic tee and short shorts and she has a black tattoo on her right cheek around her eye. She looked at the team and smirked.

"Why are you guardin' the Dragon Crystal?" she asked. No one answered. They thought that the girl is the enemy. And they were right. On her left ankle was a black guild mark, that looked like a small hydra's head with a heart on it.

"You're from Hydra Hearts!" Sting said and glared at the girl.

"Whaaat? So what if I am. My job is to take the crystal from you. So please give me the crystal." the girl glared at them. Soon, a pure white wolf appeared beside her. The girl patted the wolf.

"Who are you, hydra?!" Minerva in anger asked.

"Who am I? I'm a S-class mage in Hydra Hearts. My name is Ana Highland, and this is my pet wolf Liz. So, Liz, attack them!" the girl said and her wolf attacked first Minerva.

"Gyaah! Get off, you mutt!" Minerva cursed, and the wolf bite her.

"Min-chan!" Lucy yelled and glared at Ana. "Open! The gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" Lucy summoned her perverted Taurus.

"Moooo! I'll protect Lucy's good-looking body!" Taurus shouted and Lucy sweatdropped. Ana sighed and eyed on Lucy.

"Wanna fight, blondie?" Ana asked from Lucy and smirked.

"Your on, girl!" Lucy shouted and attacked with her whip Ana. "Guys, take the crystal and get out of here! I'll handle Ana! Min-chan, stay with me in the room!" Lucy ordered and Yukino, Rogue and Sting left the room, with the Dragon Crystal.

"Minerva-chan! Hang on!" Haru shouted and tried to attack the wolf.

"Fufufufu..blondie, you can't defeat me!" Ana yelled and teleported away from Lucy. Lucy stopped and turned around, and got kicked by Ana. She flew into the wall, coughing some blood.

"Tch! Taurus, help!" Lucy yelled. Taurus nodded and swung his axe at Ana. Ana managed to dodge the axe, and the axe hit Ana's pet wolf, Liz. Liz yelped in pain, and got off of Minerva. She quickly stood up and glared at the wolf.

"Liz!" Ana yelled and hurried over to her wolf. She growled at us and patted her wolf, who fainted. She stood up. Then Minerva ran over to her Lu-chan.

"You okay?" Minerva asked and Lucy nodded. Haru flew to hug Lucy.

"It's okay, Haru.." She patted his head.

"Moon Beam!" Ana shouted and a white beam, like a dragon's roar was almost hit Lucy and Minerva and Haru. "Apocalypse Dragon's Roar!" Lucy roared and her roar hit Ana's Moon Beam.

"Grrrr, die already!" Ana shouted in anger and attacked Lucy. Minerva with her magic blocked Ana from hitting Lucy.

"Don't touch her, you bitch!" Minerva glared at Ana and attacked her. Ana shouted, "Star Shield!" and a star shaped shield appeared in front of her, defending her from Minerva's attacks. The again, Ana didn't know that Taurus was behind her. Taurus said 'mooo!' and hit Ana on the back with his axe.

"Kyaaaaaah!" Ana screamed in pain, but stood up, coughing blood a bit.

"Space Magic: Night of the falling stars!" Ana casted and her attack hit Lucy, Minerva and Taurus, who poofed then back into the Spirit World.

"Kyahahahaa! You deserved that!" Ana laughed evilly at them.

"Apocalypse Dragon's Iron Fist!" Lucy punched Ana and she flew into the shrine, breaking it.

"Good one, Lu-chan!" Minerva smiled at Lucy. "Now she deserved that punch." Lucy spat and glared at Ana, who tried to stood up.

"U-Urano Metria!" Ana casted. Lucy's, Minerva's and Haru's eyes were wide.

"T-That's my attack!" Lucy said in confusion. Ana's Urano Metria hit Lucy and Minerva, but Haru managed to fly away, trying to get help from the others.

"Ugh..." Minerva coughed blood and tried to stood up, same with Lucy.  
"T-That i-is it!" she shouted in anger. "Open! The gate of the Apocalypse Dragon, Ramina!" she first time opened her dragon's key. Ramina appeared in front of Lucy and Minerva, smirking.

"Hello, Lucy-chan. I see that you finally summoned me." Ramina chuckled.

"Yes, Ramina..Can you, please defeat that Ana girl?" Lucy asked. Ramina nodded and glared at Ana, who was in shock.

"Noooooooooooo!" Ana screamed in fear. "Apocalypse Dragon's ROAR!" Ramina in fury roared an attack at Ana. Soon, she was unconscious, with her wolf, Liz.

"Thank you, Ramina." Lucy thanked her dragon, who nodded and faded away.

"We defeated one of the four, now only three left. I hope the others are okay..ugh.." Minerva said and coughed some blood still.

"Yeah.." Lucy said and soon Haru came to them. Haru started to heal their wounds.

"Haru can heal?" Minerva asked. "Yeah, he can heal. He's a special exceed." Lucy smiled. Then some guards came in to the room, and took Ana and her wolf away.

"Thank you for defeating her. Well put her into our prison." a guard said and went away with other guards. Lucy, Minerva and Haru went out of the room and went to find their teammates.

* * *

**End of this chapter. I really think this chapter was confusing! Really! In the next chapter, there will appear Ayano Amaya and Annie Blackheart. Zelda-san, if you're reading this, did I use your character good? Please tell me ;3**

**Also, thank you for all the reviews! Thank you very much! Also, thank you for the favs and followers! You're all great and nice! Sorry for the grammar errors, if you notice any :c See you next time! :'-D**

**- Rubin-chan**


	4. A note from the author :c

**Hello!**

**Umm...this isn't a chapter, sorry for that. I'm a bit lazy to write a new chapter to 'Why did you do it?'. I have ideas for the next chapter, and I'll try to make it long enough, because I want Team Natsu to appear in it.. :3 yeah, the story is going to end soon, I'll try to make the story up to six or five chapters..we'll see about that. Sorry for my bad english, not very good at it ^^'**

**But here is a teaser or something about the next chapta~**

* * *

_**"Sting, Rogue, Yukino-chan, Min-chan...where are you..?" I looked around, but I didn't saw anybody..**_

_**"Lucy, catch the Dragon Crystal! Don't break it!" Sting shouted.**_

_**"I...I can't do anything...I..just can't..." I cried, letting the tears fall down on my cheeks.**_

_**"Lucy-san! Please! Only you can do this!" I heard Yukino-chan yell.**_

_**"Luce, get up! You can do this!" someone shouted. It was a familiar voice. Could it be..?**_

_**"N-Natsu..? W-Why are y-you h-here?" I asked as I cried at the same time.**_

_**"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art..." I want to end Hydra Hearts guild. They've done so much bad things...**_

* * *

**Yup, there it is.. a bit boring, no? Please forgive me for not doing a chapter, please wait calmly! I'm a bit sick too, head is hurting every morning..and it's cold too..but, bye for now!**

**- Rubin-chan.**


End file.
